revenge
by sadhanprakash
Summary: when harry died in forest of death he meets death and gains a chance to live his life and destroy the ones who betrayed him


**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling does. EDIT: I realize that this story starts out very cliché, and it's not so great, but if you give it a chance, I think it gets better. Hopefully.

 **Revenge**

Harry makes his way through the thick, tangled woods, unaware just where he is heading: the spirits, remaining close to his side, appear to guide him. As he nears Voldemort's camp, Yaxley and Dolohov think they hear something, but suspect it is probably an animal. The hour Voldemort has given Harry is nearly up, and it appears that Harry Potter will not appear. Still cloaked, Harry enters a clearing where he sees two Giants and Voldemort's Death Eaters, including Bellatrix. Fenrir Greyback is skulking nearby, while Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa are also there, both appearing defeated and apprehensive. Harry recognizes the camp site as Aragog's old lair, his descendants forced out by Death Eaters to fight for their cause.

Voldemort says aloud he thought Harry would come, but no one responds to his words. Harry pulls off the Cloak and tucks it, and his wand, under his robes. The Resurrection Stone slips from his fingers, and the spirits vanish. Voldemort speaks again. "I was, it seems... mistaken."

Harry loudly replies, "You weren't."

Hagrid, tightly bound to a tree nearby, warningly yells at Harry, but Rowle silences him.

As Harry's final thoughts turn to Ginny, Voldemort casts the Killing Curse at him.

 **Now the story begins**

Instead of going to king cross station or limbo harry was standing in front of a office door with sign **Death** 'enter` came from inside the room. when harry enter the room he saw a man behind a desk furiously working on paper work that growing for every second. welcome welcome to my office please take a seat said the man behind desk with confusion harry sit on the chair pointed to him the man introduced Hello Harry my name is not important because I forgot that a million years ago you may call me as death. At this point harry locked terrified death said don't worry harry you are not here for your judgment like them he pointed at a window were a line of people standing in various types of injuries and some are cutted into half and looking furthermore there are people are suffering for there sins they committed on earth.

Harry asked so why iam here sir ? he asked politely to death because harry I want to ask you some questions, ok sir said harry I want to know why you think that sacrificing yourself will stop voldemort? Dumbledore said that ok said death now tell me why you did not inform any other officials that you are going to horoux hunt again harry began to say Dumbledore death said ok ok so now I am asking last question why did you sacrifice yourself instated of fighting harry again tried to say but death stopped him Dumbledore harry nodded his head again so basically all your answers are starts with Dumbledore and ends with him yes sir said harry sincerely. With a hand motion there is 3 items is appeared in the table in front of harry a wand a clock and a ring do you know what is these things harry asked death harry nodded his head saying he know about them Death pointing ring harry please were the ring in front of you with confusion harry placed ring to his ring fingure then his face shown mirror of emotions from confusion to anger and rage he remembered all the times he caught Ron & Ginny slipping him potions and oblivated by Hermione and the times where he found about their betrayal to him and the time were he found about their plain about using him as a martyr and gain his inheritance and oblivated by Dumbledore or snape and the times were he found out that ramus and Sirius are secretly planning to kill him after he defeats tom to avenge their friends death and they blames him for there death and the number of beatings they give him and healed so that no one know about there affection towards harry

With that realization came to harry he saw red and standing THAT BACK STABBING BASTERDS WHAT HAVE I DONE TO THEM THAT THEY DO THIS TO ME ALL I DID WAS TO PROTECT THEM I EVEN WILLING TO DEAD FOR THEM Death was amused to see his reaction and mentioned him to sit now harry you have two options one I can send you to your body and you can join the battle and kill tom and live the rules of the others stated and again manipulated by them or I can send you the day when you received the first Hogwarts letter and you begin a fresh start and free from there manipulations whats the catch asked harry I want you to live at least a happy life for once not for the others after that I can tell you what have you to do said Death and iam not leave you without any help the hallows are now yours and they will help you every moment in your life said death ok I have these things but how can I escape dursleys asked harry that simple go to gringotts and claim last of the house right and you will gain lordship said Death thank you Now when do we start asked harry right now said death and the next thing harry seen that he was in the ground sleeping where his whale of cousin sleeping soundly in couch in a cabin on the island that his uncle bring him to escape the letters that coming to him from Hogwarts when he saw himself at his eleven years body he noticed that he had a ring in his left hand and a wand in his pocket and a clock covered his body he willed to despair the items and the were gone and he was again willed to come to him the three hallows are come to him in Scotland particularly in a castle a old man wand has become a pile of ash and the remains are scattered in to thin air


End file.
